The Lst Four Words
by Lhimei
Summary: will syaoran say the last four words to sakura, will they have a happy life (of course they will...) ... ahhh! S&S, E&T. (pls read... and review!)
1. chapter 1

A/N: ano... hi there every1.... This is my 2nd story... hope you will like it! If you don't know some of the Japanese words, just look at the bottom of the story... there you will see the translations", have fun reading as much as I had fun typing and creating the story!

**Chapter 1**

An emerald green eyed girl stood under a cherry blossom tree, she was about 18... she was beautiful with a long brown hair tied in a bun with a pink ribbon as a detail. She was wearing a white silky dress elegantly flowing down her body... it has pink cherry blossoms on the skirt part and a pinkish ribbon tied around her waist. She looked up and saw cherry petals falling down. One cherry petal landed on her nose, she was surprised really, she giggled as says, "kirei!" with a smile. The girl then runs off to their house, but on the way she bumped into Tomoyo, her best friend. Tomoyo was a charming girl with grayish black hair elegantly flowing down her back and she was happily married to Eriol.

"Sakura-chan..." she began, "where have you been? Where you visiting the cherry blossom trees again?"

Sakura nodded, and then giggled.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked the giggling girl.

"nothing... it's just that...a certain someone is following you, and guess who that is?"

"let me guess..." Tomoyo said, "It's Eriol-kun isn't it?"

Tomoyo was right, it was Eriol-kun following her! Eriol came out from the bushes and he looked at sakura with an amused look in his eyes.

"for a girl you really have sharp eyes, ne Sakura-chan?" Eriol said looking at Sakura.

"Maybe, ano... well I just saw you run thru the bushes and I also saw your glasses reflect because of the light," Sakura replied.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol-kun with a annoying look and said, "Eriol-kun! I thought I told you not to follow me around!

"gomen Tomoyo -chan, I just wanted to know where you're going" Eriol-kun replied with a sorry look on his face.

"I forgive you! But never do that again."

"hai! Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol replied.

Just then Sakura – chan remembered that she was the one who will cook dinner for Sayoran and her

"ano... Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, I need to go now because I will be the one to cook dinner for us today and I totally forgot about it"

"hurry up Sakura –chan," tomoyo said, "or else Syaoran –kun will beat you home!"

"Okay, well I tera shai! Tomoyo-chan , eriol-kun!"

Sakura waved goodbye and left the two behind. Sakura ran back home as fast as she could. (A/N: in case you where wondering, Sakura and Syaoran lives together!)

When Sakura arrived, she gently leaned on the rice paper door and said, "i-I t-think I made it j-just in time..."

Just then Sakura smelled food, she hurriedly opened the rice paper door and she went into the kitchen, she fell down on the floor (anime style). Then she said in a sorry voice, "gomen Syaoran –kun!"

"" it's okay Sakura –chan, and I'm not mad if you may think that I am," Syaoran smiled at Sakura and continued cooking.

"I promise Syaoran –kun I'll cook breakfast for us tomorrow!, but now can I help you?"

"you can start helping by setting the table, then you can help me serve the food."

Sakura nodded and started to help her Koishi Syaoran, they had a wonderful dinner and they even slept early. But that night Sakura can't sleep so she got out of bed and went outside near the cherry blossoms. She sat under a tree and viewed the cherry blossom petals, she fell asleep there under the tree. Sakura really loves cheery blossoms.

(A/N: umm... everyone, Sakura and Li doesn't sleep in the same room. That's why Syaoran did not notice Sakura gone. sweat drop )

_

* * *

_

_TBC--- (to be continued)_

Okay, okay this chapter one sucks but the next chapter will be much good... and hope you liked this chapter... it's going to be a long before I update, but I'll try my best to update soon. And here are some Japanese terms I used::

Ano – umm...

Kirei – cute

Hai- yes

I tera shai – see you later (but I don't know if the spelling's right)

gomen - sorry

ne – expression the use ( I think)

Koishi – lover ( that's what my friend said )

Survey!:

Which CCS character do you like?? Why!

Please give me reviews and pls answer the survey thru the review! Arigatou!


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Syaoran woke up and stretched his arms, he went to Sakura's room, but Sakura wasn't there.

"I bet I know where Sakura- chan is..."

Sayoran went to their backyard; he went where the cherry blossoms are. There he saw Sakura sleeping peacefully under the cherry tree. Syaoran gently sits beside her. He looked at the sun shining so bright and he closed his eyes and listen to the birds singing merrily.

Just then sakura woke up with a yawn and she opens her eyes, she saw chocolate brown eyes looking at her. Sakura was shocked she fell asleep under the cherry tree.

"ohayo Sakura-chan, did you have a good rest?" Syaoran said in a calm voice.

"yes... ano Syaoran- kun... are you hungry?" Sakura asked.

"a little..."

"...Syaoran –kun I'll make breakfast okay."

Sakura got up and she said with a smile on her face, "well I'll better start cooking. So Syaoran –kun what do you want to eat?"

"hmm... fried omelets would be nice and maybe some tea too..."

"okay."

Sakura went back into their home and she started cooking.

Meanwhile syaoran went for walk around their back yard. ( A/N: hmm... lets just say that they have a huge backyard, it's more like a park and it's full of flowers and cherry blossom trees. )

Syaoran kept silent while he was walking. Then he saw a rabbit near the fountain eating grass. He looked at the rabbit for a little while and said; "I wish I was a rabbit just for one day, so that when Sakura see me she'll hug me tight!" then he blushed. (Hmm... Syaoran really like Sakura)

"Syaoran –kun breakfast is served!" sakura shouted.

"okay!"

Syaoran went inside, "you sure are fast when cooking! You better be sure this tastes good."

Syaoran tasted the fried omelet then he said with a smile, "hmm... not bad. It tastes good"

Sakura smiled knowing that her Koishi loved the omelets. They ate together and they even washed the dishes together.

Later that day Sauka ans Syaoran rested under the cherry tree.

( A/N: if you have noticed most of my scenes in this fan fic are full of cherry blossoms!)

Syaoran was lying down with his head on Sakura's lap.

The emerald green eyed girl gently stokes Syaoran's hair with her fingers.

Syaoran was sleeping peacefully.

Sakura also fell asleep.

Mean while Tomoyo and Eriol arrived, they went inside the house but they could not find the two.

With a smile on Tomoyo's face she said, "Eriol –kun, I think I know where they are."

"Where?"

"I bet they are under the cherry trees... Sakura –chan loves to spend the afternoon under the cherry trees." Tomoyo giggled.

Tomoyo dragged Eriol to Sakura and Syaorans back yard.

Tomoyo was right, the two where spending the afternoon under the cherry tree. The two are sleeping so peacefully.

(Tomoyo's POV)

Aren't they just adorable... awww... I want to take a small video of the two!

Tomoyo brought out her cam corder and recorded the two on tape.

( A/N: in case you where wondering why there is a cam corder in a time where there are not much technology yet...well it's because... Its my story! Mwhahahaha! Sorry...)

I wish Eriol –kun will spend some time with me like that! He never does that to me.

"ano... Tomoyo-chan, lets leave the two alone for a while and let them rest for the meantime... lets make some tea shall we." Eriol stares at Tomoyo's eyes for a while till Tomoyo smile and said, "hai!"

'his eyes are so... So... I can't explain it! But for me when you stare into his eyes you feel like your lost in space... or somewhat you're in another deep and dark dimension!'

"Tomoyo –chan..."

"Oh, sorry... I think I was in dreamland again," Tomoyo sweat dropped (anime style).

(end of POV)

Tomoyo and Eriol started to prepare tea for the two love birds and for them too.

Syaoran was woken up by the aroma of green mint tea... he gently sits up but trying not to wake the sleeping Sakura.

He stands up and goes to their kitchen, there he found Tomoyo and Eriol making tea.

"huh? What are you two doing here?" Syaoran asked.

The two paused and eriol answered Syaorans question in a nice way, " well you see we arrived here a couple of minuets ago... and we saw you two sleeping under the cherry tree... so we did not bother to wake you up so we prepared a simple tea for us when you wake up..."

Tomoyo interrupted, "well you are awake now... so all we have to do is wait until Sakura wakes up! Or so if you want to wake her up just put this strawberry cake in front of her..."

"why? What will happen if I put this in front of her?" Syaoran asked.

"she likes strawberry cakes... she'll surely wake up when she smells one!"

"uhh... Never mind... I'll let her sleep."

Moments later, Sakura wakes up and finds herself under the tree... (Where Syaoran left her) she then stands up with her arms stretching.

She goes inside their house and there she finds the three chatting hapilly. Then she asked in a soft voice, "minna what are you all doing?" then she turns her face to Syaoran who was laughing, "and you why did you leave me there under the cherry tree? You did not even bother to wake me up!"

"gomen Sakura –chan, you where sleeping peacefully so we did not bother to wake you up..." Syaoran explained.

"Sakura –chan here have some tea and cake..." Tomoyo hands Sakura a slice of cake.

"Wow! Strawberry cake!"

Sakura sits down and joins the rest of the group (she sits beside syaoran of course!).

_Night time_

"RRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG…!" the phone rings… but the two love birds are sleeping soundly in their rooms.

Someone should really answer the phone…

**Sakura's POV**

I heard a sound… a sound that sounded like the phone. I got up and put on my silk robe and walked in the living room…

"hello? Who is this?" someone spoke…

TBC...

A/N: hmmm... sorry me story is not very long but you'll see it will get interesting in the next chapter... sorry if I update really slow I'll try to update as fat as I can! Pls. give reviews okay! Arigatou! See ya next chapter ja ne!

POV- point of view

Minna- everybody

Koishi- lover

Ohayo- good morning

Hai – yes

Arigatou – thank you

Ja ne- good bye

Gomen- sorry


End file.
